cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pantops/Pantops Historical Archive
This is the Historical Archive of the nation of Pantops. For further information and current affairs, please check that nation's page on this wiki. 2008 July July 31, 2008 James of James took a fact-finding trip to the shore of Lake Victoria near Jinja earlier today. The locals have complained of polution in the area which could affect not only their communities, but all those who draw water further downstream on the Nile. The Ministry of the Interior agreed that the problem was serious indeed, and have begun cleanup efforts to halt the environmental degradation. Meanwhile, UPDF troops known as the "Black Rifles" stationed near Mubende have been activated against the PDF forces on that front, and while the Pantopians have taken a beating, the Black Rifles are surrounded by the PDF and its NPO allies. July 30, 2008 Plans to renovate and modernize Entebbe International Airport got underway today with construction crews breaking ground to construct two new wings off of the present main terminal. Planners explain that this will not only allow the airport to provide better service to commuters and airlines flying to Entebbe, but will also increase the airport's capacity to process air freight entering and leaving the country. July 29, 2008 Following review of the ballots, it has been confirmed that James of James is the first monarch-elect of Pantops. He has announced that he will retain the title of "First Comrade" until such a time as a formal constitution can be approved by popular vote. The Constitutional Convention met for the first time today in the former Parliamentary Building of Uganda amid some unrest - despite James Of James's insistence upon the Revolutionary Council being allowed to attend alongside elected delegates, there was a small crowd intent on barring their entrance. Kampala Police and PDF soldiers returning from the front lines kept the peace, though some two dozen Pantopians were taken into police custody for "inflammatory remarks." The PDF has been largely demobilized over the past two days, with military leadership agreeing with the First Comrade that the UPDF was soundly defeated and would not regroup in the near term. July 27, 2008 Responding to popular sentiment and desire for strong leadership, First Comrade James of James agreed with a popular assembly to establish a parliamentary monarchy as the official government of Pantops. While the constitution is being drafted, a general election was held which is expected to name First Comrade James of James as Pantops' first Monarch-elect. In a speech clarifying his politics and wishes for the still-young nation's future, James of James announced that the PEF would be withdrawn from Zimbabwean territory immediately, citing the Mugabe regime's willingness to negotiate with opposition leaders as the reason for withdrawal. He went on to praise the PEF's valor and courage in battle, noting particularly their rout of a much larger enemy garrison. July 21, 2008 Pantops has now completely captured the area around Jinja, including the Nalubaale Power Station, which was captured intact before the UPDF could damage or destroy it. First Comrade James Of James expresses hope that its output can be increased and augmented by other power generation stations in the future. The PDF saw a great deal of action today, as the 1st Pantopian Expeditionary Force was inserted in its deployment against the Mugabe regime in Zimbabwe. Few have died on either side of this conflict, but the PEF was successful in securing and beginning to redistribute a large cache of the Mugabe government's money. Domestically, Pantops has entered a transitional phase in its government. The citizenry were not happy with the policies of the Revolutionary Council, before the unrest became too great, the members of the Council and James of James issued a joint statement announcing that the Revolutionary Council would not convene again until further notice. July 20, 2008 Celebrations ring throughout Pantops today as First Comrade James of James brought the people word that they his trade mission, an errand which began in the earliest days of the nation, could now be considered accomplished. The victory parade included all the nation's new imports on display - floats full of bejeweled women throwing cans of beer to the crowd were pulled by heavy construction vehicles obtained from the Osean Federation. The main highlight of the parade was the newest addition to Pantops' defense forces: 10 tanks built in the factories of Kampala of the newly-imported steel. They are the nation's pride, and Fist Comrade James of James is said to be eagerly waiting an opportunity to test them in combat. July 17, 2008 With the majority of central Uganda now in Pantopian control, the PDF is pushing to the de-facto Ugandan capital of Jinja. The NPO has been keeping Pantops' scientist busy developing and exporting wonders of technology in their lab. The new harbor of Kampala has been busy shipping aid across Lake Victoria to Pantops' allies, and the nationalized factories are turning out both weapons of war for the army and goods for the populace as well. Morale is high Wakiso, and First Comrade James Of James can hardly move around town due to the crowds of adoring Pantopians. July 11, 2008 Reinforced with several new resources from newfound trading partners, the PDF secured Kampala and pushed south into Entebbe Airport. Parliament is deliberating today on whom to support, but popular opinion seems to be shifting throughout the nation in favor of Pantops and First Comrade James Of James. Fighting is still intense in some areas - particularly in the east - but the UPDF seems to be largely routed in most sectors. July 10, 2008 The Inspector General of Police, Maj. Gen. Kale Kayihura surrendered his police forces to First Comrade James Of James today, saying that there had been "too much killing in the city today." The Kampala Police were immediately charged with supervising the flow of traffic through the city and to organize local communities in the rebuilding of damaged areas of the city. July 9, 2008 Pantops' Revolutionary Council went through a fair bit of upheaval today as the popular dissatisfaction with their handling of the nation's foreign trading came to a head. After a coup was nearly averted, the Council canceled all trade agreements and began making overtures to more popularly acceptable trading partners. During this internal strife, military C&C broke down and the UPDF took advantage of the situation to regain large amounts of lost territory. July 8, 2008 Thanks to a valiant effort made today by PDF soldiers, the majority of Kampala is now under Pantopian control. UPDF forces are withdrawing to the east throughout the city towards Jinja. The government of Pantops has gained intelligence through its NPO allies that the government of Uganda may in fact be a member of GATO, an enemy alliance. As celebrations erupt throughout the streets and villages, First Comrade JamesOfJames took time today to thank his people for their support and to distribute the first contributions of the Revolutionary Bank to the neediest. July 7, 2008 First Comrade James of James today established the Revolutionary Bank of Pantops for the express purpose of ensuring an equitable distribution of wealth, especially as the nation grows to incorporate people of more impoverished areas and those of other tribal ethnicities. Private contributions to the Bank will be voluntary, though the Bank will also handle the distribution of tax funds. The Revolutionary Council has their Propaganda Department out in full force boosting morale for this effort, and they are making full use of the present war with Greal and the citizenry's patriotic fervor to fund this new project. July 6, 2008 Fighting between the PDF and UPDF continues in the streets of Kampala as well as in several other smaller towns and villages. Territory is gained house by house and block by block, but in many of Uganda's most heavily populated areas, allegiance is owed to the government of First Comrade James of James, not the President of Uganda, Yoweri Museveni. The president issued a statement today from the town of Jinja that the PDF must lay down arms within the week or the UPDF would be fully mobilized. James of James has not yet responded, as he has been occupied overseeing the transition of Pantops' executive and administrative offices into Wakiso Town, which was officially declared the new capital today. The ceremony was attended by several representatives of the New Pacific Order, who took the occasion to welcome Pantops into their mighty alliance. The news was met with great approval from both the general populace and the Revolutionary Council. July 4, 2008 A period of relative peace and prosperity has been ushered in, though Pantops has not now been admitted to the New Pacific Order - an untrustworthy clerk at their Academy apparently lost the nation's application. Undaunted, but without the time to remain overseas while his nation was still young, First Comrade James of James returned to begin the small-scale industrialization of his country. Small factories and machine shops have been built, and they have begun to turn out weapons to use in the hit-and-run raids on UPDF forces protecting Kampala. First Comrade James of James has offered any public official of the Republic of Uganda full amnesty if they would resign their post and acknowledge the sovereignty of Pantops, though no one higher than a Local Council chairman or District Commissioner has taken advantage of the offer. June June 20, 2008 The NPO has confirmed that JCriddle3372 is not, in fact, a member of their alliance and have offered assistance. Meanwhile, First Comrade JamesOfJames has been busy once again renegotiating Pantops' trade agreements and rebuilding what has been lost in the attacks. June 19, 2008 The attacks continue into this new day, and while the Pantopian Militia has been activated, ground has been lost to the attackers and they have damaged the nation's infrastructure. No word yet from NPO leadership. June 18, 2008 Pantops reached a milestone today, having fully encompassed Wakiso Town, which was the site of the parade to celebrate the nation's admission into the New Pacific Order. However, chaos soon erupted in the wake of the festivities when several armed men identified as soldiers of JCriddle3372's army attacked parading soldiers of the Pantops Defense Force. Curiously, the assailants wore the military insignia of the New Pacific Order. Details to follow with continuing developments in the situation. June 17, 2008 As Pantops realigns its trading partners, jewelers find themselves able to produce fine jewelry out of gold, leading several citizens of the young nation to become far more affluent members of society. June 16, 2008 More recruits were added to the Pantops Defense Force as work continued on the nation's infrastructure. June 15, 2008 Due to disagreements within the Republican Council, a more revolutionary form of government came into favor amongst the new nation's followers as they applied for admission into the New Pacific Order, the strongest alliance on Planet Bob. June 14, 2008 Pantops was formed and quickly began amassing a small police force to guard the tiny republic's headquarters. Past Wars # June 18-21, 2008: Attacked by JCriddle3372; draw, both anarchied. # July 6-14, 2008: Attacked Greal in the name of the NPO for being a member of GATO; victory & anarchied. # July 8-14, 2008: Attacked Hip Hop Society in the name of the NPO for being a member of GATO; victory & anarchied. # July 9-17, 2008: Attacked UGANDA in the name of the NPO for being a GATO aider; victory & anarchied. # July 16-20, 2008: Attacked LandoThrowers in the name of the NPO for being a member of GATO; victory & anarchied. # July 17-?, 2008: Attacked Malhavoc in the name of the NPO for being a FAN aider; victory & anarchied. # July 19-?, 2008: Attacked Uelen in the name of the NPO for being a member of GATO; victory & anarchied. # July 21-?, 2008: Attacked BritishAmericanada in the name of the NPO for being a member of the BDC; victory & anarchied. # July ?, 2008: Attacked Malhavoc in the name of the NPO for aiding FAN; victory & anarchied. # July 22-29, 2008: Attacked Juliana Republic in the name of the NPO for attacking the NPO; victory & anarchied. # July 29-31, 2008: Attacked GhettoBuilt Land in the name of the NPO for attacking the NPO; victory, anarchied, & deleted. # July 29-August 5, 2008: Attacked Moparmanistan in the name of the NPO for being a member of FAN; victory, anarchied, & ZIed. # July 30-August 6, 2008: Attacked Black Rifle 223 in the name of the NPO for being a member of FAN; victory & anarchied. # July 31-August 7, 2008: Attacked Veronski in the name of the NPO for violating the Revenge Doctrine; victory, anarchied & ZIed. Past Aid # July ?, 2008: Sent 150 tech to Emperor Emeritus Dilber of Dilber, Red Senator Philosopher of The Borat Empire, and ? for the NPO's Bank Wave. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Pantops